


Какао с маршмеллоу

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Kiss, M/M, Marshmallows, Nightmares, Wanda Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По мотивам одноименной заявки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Какао с маршмеллоу

Баки моет посуду, когда это начинается.  
Или все начинается, когда он моет посуду - последняя тарелка отправляется в сушилку, и в ту же секунду со всех сторон раздается оглушительный грохот, сотрясая здание от фундамента до крыши.  
Трещит кухонное окно, Баки роняет губку в раковину и прыгает прочь, переворачивая стол. В столешницу брызжут осколки.  
Входная дверь слетает с петель, и в квартиру вламывается Стив, безумным взглядом окидывает кухню, прежде чем, наткнувшись на Баки, выдохнуть.  
У него рассечено лицо. Не вскользь, не царапинами: удар, который мог бы пройти мимо, перечеркнул наискосок лоб, бровь, нос и зацепил губы, надорвав уголок рта.. Воротник формы черный от крови. Баки вскакивает, оказывается рядом с ним. Стив похож на ночной кошмар, на пса войны, на восставшего мертвеца. Но он жив.  
\- Кто? - спрашивает Баки уже на бегу.  
Кто посмел. Они гремят ботинками вниз по трясущейся под ногами лестнице. Сыплется пыль с перекрытий, Баки лезет под толстовку за пистолетом и только тут соображает, что в руке у него кухонный нож. Первое, за что он схватился, когда все полетело к чертям.  
Ответ на вопрос поджидает их между вторым и первым этажами, и Баки матерится сквозь зубы, запоздало соображая, в чем дело.  
На него бросается - он сам. Тот же рост, та же лохматая голова, тот же тяжелый металл от левого плеча. Двойник, копия - если бы не лицо.  
Лица нет. Над маской, закрывающей нос и рот, нет глаз, только размазанная черная полоса маскировочной краски; сама маска, точно вросшая в лицо, треснута на месте рта, и сквозь заиндевевший проем вырывается холодное дыхание. Баки успевает увернуться, Стив бьет тварь щитом, но та уходит от удара, отскакивает - как отскочил бы сам Баки, и, стоит им выскочить на улицу, снова бросается в атаку, занося нож.  
Баки запускает в него собственный, кухонный, и совсем рядом снова раздается взрыв.  
Железный Человек - действительно железный, красно-золотая броня впаяна, вплавлена в плоть, репульсоры и пушки уродуют руки и плечи незаживающими ранами, - пикирует на них сверху, и летящий следом Тони стреляет по нему, заставляя петлять, мешая прицелиться. Сам же мажет. Припаркованная у входа машина взлетает на воздух.  
\- Гражданские? - кричит Баки.  
Зимний Солдат все время метит ему в лицо, лезвие сверкает в дюйме от глаз, Баки пятится, в руку ложится щит, и Стив шагает в сторону, заставляя противника следить за двумя целями разом.  
\- Эвакуированы, - отвечает он. - Еще хотя бы минут десять…  
Ледяное дыхание обжигает щеку, и тут же нож чиркает под челюстью, чудом не рассекая горло. В бешенстве вскрикивает Стив, целясь кулаком твари в висок, и Баки думает - где был Стив, увидев собственного безлицего двойника. Идеального врага, реального во всем, кроме самого главного. Почему растерялся настолько, чтобы поймать свой же удар.  
Щит врубается между левым плечом и рукой - и Зимний Солдат падает на колени, чтобы тут же вскочить снова, растопыренными пальцами целя Баки по глазам.  
\- В следующий раз рванем на это время куда-нибудь в Неваду, - заявляет Баки, выворачивая ему запястье. - От меня и так соседи шарахаются.  
\- Отнесешь им своих фирменных блинчиков, - отмахивается Стив. - Или, если надумал, можем просто съехаться…  
У Соколиного Глаза вместо правой руки арбалетное ложе. Черная Вдова - идеальная копия самой себя, за исключением того, что на лице у нее - шесть черных бессмысленных паучьих глаз. Ища взглядом Наташу и Клинта, Баки мешкает и едва не получает пулю: та отскакивает, оставив след на щите, Стив рычит и бьет двойника наотмашь.  
Тони возвращается один.  
Черная Вдова падает со стрелой в спине.   
Зимний Солдат пропускает прямой удар кромкой щита. Маска трещит, раскалываясь от уха до уха, он падает и больше уже не поднимается.  
\- Все, - выдыхает Баки. - Не разбудили?  
Последний снаряд Тони настигает двойника Клинта, и над руинами того, что полчаса назад было пустынной окраинной улочкой, воцаряется покой.

Кошмар заканчивается. Битва, повторяющаяся снова и снова в разных декорациях, но с прежними противниками, завершается тоже, и высоко в башне Старка, в маленькой, точно детская, комнате пробуждается от короткого сна, поднимая тяжелую голову от неудобного подлокотника, замученная бессонницей Ванда.  
Она слишком сильна для самой себя - но даже это не было бы бедой, если бы она не была так напугана и подавлена. Наяву она может шутить с чужой фантазией, заставляя воображение менять представимую реальность. Засыпая, она вышвыривает в эту реальность плоды собственного воображения: бесконечный поток страхов одинокого ребенка. К счастью, сны редко длятся дольше нескольких минут.  
В них всегда Мстители. В них всегда одно и то же, если отбросить в стороны детали. Фигуры без лиц, символы без смысла, влекомые к себе настоящим в неистребимом стремлении занять их место. Уподобиться им. Уподобить их себе, забрав часть существа, им не доступную. Ванда всегда оставляет их без самого желанного.  
Ванда знает их всех в лицо. Каждый раз она плачет и глядит виновато, когда они возвращаются, повстречавшись с ее снами. Если бы она могла, она не спала бы вовсе - и рехнулась в конце концов.  
Баки знает: скоро кошмары уйдут, и она сможет спать спокойно. А до тех пор Мстители охраняют ее сон. И, сталкиваясь с чудовищными копиями самих себя, всякий раз почти неуловимо меняются. Точно побеждают их не только здесь и сейчас, не только во плоти.  
Баки зябко ежится. Там, где только что лежал Зимний Солдат, не осталось и тени. Инеистое дыхание еще холодит горло, и он скорее шагает к Стиву, уже готовому обнять. После каждого боя с самим собой ему все отчаяннее хочется оказаться поближе, прижаться крепче, ощутить, как реальное, живое тепло гонит прочь чужое наваждение. С каждым разом все легче отделять себя и от чужих, и от своих наваждений.  
Стив прислоняется виском к виску. Баки поднимает голову, оглядывая дом.  
Из окон его кухни валит густой черный дым.  
\- Пропал десерт, - вздыхает Баки и, встретив огорченный взгляд Стива, добивает: - Яблочный пирог. Я вспомнил, что мама клала в тесто, и решил…  
Стив качает головой.  
\- Хочешь, можем подсластить денек по-другому, - предлагает он.  
Пытаясь отрешиться от любых значений слов, кроме прямого, Баки косится на него и замечает хитрую ухмылку.  
\- Хочу, - говорит он.

Все верно. Через десять минут они сидят в кафе на параллельной улице, Стив бросает пару слов Сэму и Тони и выключает сотовый. Горка маршмеллоу приторным облаком парит над большой чашкой какао. Осыпается шоколадная стружка, остро пахнут палочки корицы.  
Баки слушает тишину пустого зала. Вой пожарных сирен за плотно закрытыми окнами. Мягкий шаг официантки, когда та идет мимо их столика. Стук мелка по доске меню.  
Все спокойно. До поры - жизнь снова течет размеренно и полусонно, и он вспоминает, что еще нет и десяти утра, что в квартире у него остались последние из его любимых, почти-настоящих водительских прав, что Стив снова предложил ему переехать и, кажется, в этот раз придется согласиться...   
Может, и правда пора. Остальные давно уже не шарахаются от него, как было в первые недели. Чем легче становится с ними, тем сложнее возвращаться в привычное прохладное и беспокойное одиночество, хранившее его два года. Может, для него - это и есть лучший способ вернуть себе лицо. Не поэтому ли Ванда наконец улыбнулась ему накануне, не поэтому ли Стив сейчас сидит так близко и смотрит так мягко? Не поэтому ли Баки близок к тому, чтобы обнять его снова. На этот раз - не подталкиваемый ни боевой горячкой, ни ужасом.  
Он делает глоток и ставит чашку на место.  
\- Слишком сладко даже для меня, - пожимает он плечами.  
Стив кивает.  
\- По крайней мере, баланс восстановлен, - странно отвечает он.  
И, наклонив голову, осторожно целует Баки разбитыми губами.  
Голова кружится. Из чашки пахнет какао и корицей, от Стива - кровью, порохом, потом, металлом и машинным маслом, горечью перегоревшего адреналина и уличной пылью.  
Стив слаще.


End file.
